Skinny Dippin'
by missthang06
Summary: "He said I hope you know how to swim. We took off our clothes, threw in the bushes...and we were skinny dippin'." Spencer/Wren songfic


**A/N: **So, I fell in love with Spencer/Wren from the beginning. I hope they bring him back. And I love the song _Skinny Dippin'_ by Whitney Duncan. I put my two loves together and came up with this songfic. It's my first songfic ever, so I'm not sure I even wrote it correctly, but I'm pretty much in love with this nonetheless. I've spent some time leading into the song part of fic so that this story will flow with what has currently been going on with show. Therefore, everything that has happened up to last Monday is valid for this fic. And with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither _PLL_ nor the song _Skinny Dippin'_. i give all the credit to Whitney Duncan for inspiring it and the name of the fic. (BTW: I highly recommend listening to the song/watching the music video if you haven't done so :) )

* * *

Spencer walked into her kitchen and grabbed a brownie. She knew she shouldn't be eating sweets during field hockey season, but she couldn't resist. Her life had become a mess. Her father put her under immense pressure to succeed at everything she did. Her best friend's murder was still unsolved. She had ruined her relationship with Melissa, not that there was much of one to begin with. And "A" had ruined her relationship with Alex. Spencer kicked one of Ian's boxes that sat in her hallway as she made her way to the patio. She couldn't bare to look at them any longer. Just thinking about Melissa being married to Ian drove her insane. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get outside. She needed fresh air. She needed to breathe. She needed…freedom.

Spencer pulled out one of the chairs on the patio and sat down. She looked down at her brownie and began to pick at the edges. She couldn't believe she was eating her feelings away. But sometimes, chocolate was necessary…and the ultimate cure.

"Spencer?"

Spencer jumped out of her chair and flung her brownie behind her. After everything going on with "A," Spencer had been more than on edge lately. She glanced in the direction that her name was called from. She stared in confusion.

"Wren?" she asked in shock.

"Nice to see you to0," he said sarcastically, making his accent that much thicker.

"What are you doing here?"

"Melissa found some of my old things in the barn. She called me to come pick them up. With her new marriage, I suppose she wanted them out of the house as soon as possible." Wren stepped closer to Spencer. "She didn't tell me that you'd be here," he added softly while staring at her intently.

Spencer stared back. "She didn't tell me you would be here."

Wren reached out to touch Spencer's face but Spencer backed away. "We really shouldn't."

Wren put his hands in his jeans pocket and slightly frowned. "I don't see what the problem is. She's married to someone else. She's obviously moved on."

"I just…" Spencer turned away so she wouldn't have to look as his face. She couldn't bear looking at his heartbroken face. She was already in love with his brown eyes. Seeing sorrow in them would certainly send her over the edge. "I can't," she finally said, adding a long sigh at the end.

Wren pressed his lips together and silently left. Spencer waited to hear a protest, to hear him say he wished he had met her first, that he fell for the wrong Hastings, that the past was in the past and all that mattered was the future. But most of all, she waited for him to say that everything will be ok. But he never did. It remained silent. Spencer turned back around to face Wren, but her face filled with even more sorrow when she noticed he was no longer there.

"Wren?" No response. "Wren!" Still no response. Spencer sighed. Part of her was screaming no, he's your sister's ex. But a bigger part of her was screaming go for it. Spencer looked to the barn where Melissa had her things stored and noticed the door was shut, meaning Wren was no longer in there. She walked around the edge of the house, heading to the drive way when she noticed Wren climbing into an old beat up pickup truck. She had to stifle the giggles that were threatening to escape her voice. Wren, the doctor, the adorable brown eyed boy with an exotic accent, in a pickup truck?

Spencer walked to the driver's side of the truck as Wren rolled down the window. "Dr. Kim in a pickup truck?" Spencer asked disbelieving. "What happened to the Mercedes I last saw you in?"

"Turns out they're not so good for moving large boxes." Spencer looked in the back of his truck seeing various boxes and a tv stand. "What happened to 'I can't'?" Wren asked slightly smirking.

Spencer smiled. "Turns out I confuse "can't" with "shouldn't."

Wren smiled at Spencer. He nodded his head in the direction of the passenger's seat. "Come on. Let's get away for a couple of hours."

Spencer looked down at her clothes. She was wearing old, tattered shorts, and an oversized navy blue Columbia hoodie, forced upon her by her father no less. She tousled her hair, suddenly feeling self-conscious about going out in her outfit, with her wavy hair unkempt and no make up on.

"You look gorgeous. Now, get in," Wren prompted.

Spencer obeyed and slid into the passenger's seat.

_Dirt road in his old __truck__  
Lined with honeysuckles  
Down that old beach bend  
Saw the __water__ through the __trees__  
And the way he looked at me_

Spencer looked out the window as the trees flew by. She saw the small river flowing beyond the trees, but she knew there was nothing for them to do this far outside of town. She loved how her town had enough to stay active, but was small enough to escape the hustle and bustle of city life. But most of all, she loved how a thirty minute drive turned into this beautiful countryside.

She looked over at Wren. "Where are we going?"

Wren looked back at Spencer. He stared at her intently as he grabbed her hand. "You'll see," he said reassuringly

Spencer inhaled deeply to combat the anxiety she was feeling. Her stomach always did flips when she was around him. Especially when he stared at her with such intensity.

_With that sly southern grin  
And he said, I hope you know how to swim_

Wren pulled off the road onto a small dirt path. Spencer looked back towards the road but only a few seconds onto the path and the road had disappeared, replaced by several tall trees. Spencer turned back towards Wren as he parked his truck on the side of the path. He climbed out of the truck, went around to Spencer's side, and opened the door for her. Spencer grabbed his hand as she climbed out of the truck. She looked around and noticed this wasn't really a road leading to nowhere as she had first thought. Rather it was a path that had been made for people to pull off the road and park. She looked over the embankment and saw the river rippling below.

Wren took of his shirt and threw into the truck. Spencer stared at Wren remembering the day they had been swimming at her house. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked. She silently cursed herself for faltering in his presence. She hated this anxiety.

Wren grinned at her. "Going swimming."

"Swimming? Here? Now?" Spencer asked. "If you wanted to go swimming, we could've gone back at my house. We didn't have to drive all the way here…"

"It's not the same," Wren said silencing her. Spencer gave in. She stopped protesting. Anything to hear his accent again. "When I was a kid, my brother and I would go swimming in the nearby creek. Something we would do when we wanted to escape the madness. When we wanted to be free."

Spencer smiled. She loved hearing about his childhood as almost as much as she loved the smile that Wren returned to her.

_We took off our __clothes__  
Through em' in the bushes  
Mud between our toes  
Bare white tushes lord  
_

Wren unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them into the truck, leaving him only in his navy blue boxer briefs. Spencer stared at him in disbelief, whether it was at how abs looked even more defined than before or at the crazy notion of him stripping in front of her…she wasn't sure.

"How is it that I'm nearly naked and you're still fully clothed?" Wren asked Spencer arching his left eyebrow.

Wren's question knocked her out of her daze. "Huh?" she asked momentarily confused. "Oh, because I'm not skinny dipping," she replied.

"Suit yourself," Wren replied as he tossed his boxer briefs into the truck. Spencer's mouth gaped open. She covered her peripheral vision and turned her head to the side, trying not to be tempted to sneak a peek or blush for that matter. Once she heard the water splash, she turned her gaze back to the river in time to see Wren's head reemerge out of the water.

"Come on, the Spencer Hastings I know is fearless."

Spencer gritted her teeth and glared in his direction. She hated being challenged. She would never go down without a fight. Spencer raised her hoodie over her head revealing her red lacy bra.

Wren smirked at her. "No peaking!" she shouted at Wren.

Wren turned around in the river and faced the forest and embankment on the other side. "I'll be the perfect gentleman," he replied.

Who was she kidding? She kinda hoped he would peek. And with that, Spencer left a trail of her clothes and lingerie in a path headed to the water.

_How'd he get me to do it  
How he talked me into it  
Sunlight on the river glistened  
And we were skinny dippin'_

Once Spencer was safely emerged in the water, she splashed Wren. "You can look now."

Wren turned back around and looked at Spencer, a smirk playing on his lips. "If only you could put this on your college applications."

"I can't? I thought this was how you were accepted into Oxford," Spencer shot back.

Wren smiled at the comeback. "First time skinny dipping?" he asked as he waded closer to her.

"No," Spencer replied as she thought back to a few summers ago. She was having a sleepover at her house and all the girls came over. They were twelve. It was Allison's idea. She thought it would be fun if they all sneaked out at midnight and went skinny dipping in Spencer's pool. She couldn't remember how Allison convinced them all to do it. She had a way about her. Wren's smile had a similar effect on her.

Spencer smiled slyly at Wren. But skinny dipping with your friends and skinny dipping with your sister's ex fiancé were two different things.

_Screaming bloody murder  
As he pulled me under  
He took my breath for awhile  
_

"And the truth comes out," Wren replied.

Spencer threw her hands up and shrugged at Wren's response. She slung water at him, at which Wren retaliated by making bigger splashes at Spencer.

"This is one battle that you will not win."

Spencer bit her bottom lip as she placed her hands on Wren's shoulders and pushed him with all her might, trying to dunk him. Wren quickly maneuvered around her arms. He dove under the water, grabbed Spencer by her kicking legs, and pulled her underneath the water.

_Chills from the Mississippi  
Chills from the way he kissed me  
We came back up with a smile  
I never __felt__ more alive_

Spencer reemerged from the water gasping for air. Normally, she has excellent lung capacity but Wren had taken her off guard. She hadn't prepared for being pulled under, meaning she didn't take a deep breath. Wren reemerged, looking triumphant with a smile on his face.

Spencer started to cough, assuming that she had also gotten some water up her nose as a result of the surprise attack. Wren's smile quickly disappeared. He genuinely looked concerned. He closed the gap between him and Spencer. Wren gently grabbed Spencer by her arm and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer shuddered slightly. She didn't know if it was from the water in her nose, the temperature, or Wren's touch, but she suddenly had goose bumps everywhere. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I know CPR." Wren smirked ever so slightly but Spencer was quick enough to catch it.

"You're just trying to kiss me. And that, Dr. Kim, is a doctor-patient ethical violation."

Wren licked his lips as a smile spread across his face. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not your doctor then."

Spencer replied with her own smile as Wren closed the remaining gap between him and Spencer. Spencer closed her eyes as Wren's lips touched hers. It was a soft kiss, a slow kiss, the way every girl imagined her first kiss to be like. Not that it was Spencer's first kiss, but it reminded her of everything she had hoped her first kiss to be like. Spencer wrapped her arms around Wren's neck as the kiss deepened. Spencer tried to suppress the smile that was creeping on her face, but she couldn't help it; she never felt happier.

_We took off our clothes  
Through em' in the bushes  
Mud between our toes  
Bare white tushes lord  
How'd he get me to do it  
How he talked me into it  
Sunlight on the river glistened  
And we were skinny dippin'_

Spencer pulled away, still smiling at Wren. Both Spencer and Wren dropped their holds from each other to tread water and stay afloat. Wren leaned in to kiss Spencer again, but instead of letting him kiss her, Spencer splashed water at him.

"Payback," she stated as she swam away giggling.

Wren smirked. Similar to Spencer, he loved a challenge. He dove under the water and raced to catch up with Spencer. He reemerged out of the water in time to see Spencer go back under the water. Wren held his breath and dunked his head back under the water. He opened his eyes to see which direction Spencer had headed. It was the one thing he loved about this river: crystal clear waters. To his surprise, she was in front of him staring back at him as she kept herself submerged in the water. Wren once again closed the gap between them, kissing her hard while fighting with the current to stay underneath the water. Spencer remained in the embrace until she could no longer hold her breath. She playfully pushed Wren and swam back to the surface.

_Ohh we were doing nothin' wrong  
We were just coolin' off  
July I was hot and sticky  
Lord we were skinny dippin'  
_

Wren reemerged to see Spencer near the far side of the embankment. She was a fast swimmer, much faster than him. He was surprised to see that she had swam so far away in such little time.

"And you didn't want to go skinny dipping," Wren yelled to Spencer, making his accent that much more prominent on the word 'go.'

"Yea, well, it was starting to get hot in that hoodie."

"I'll say." Even though he couldn't see, Spencer slightly rolled her eyes and shook her head at the comment. "Why do you keep swimming away?" he added.

"Don't you know you it's all about the chase?"

"What happens if I catch you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Spencer responded with a smirk before diving back under the water.

_Truck radio__ blarin'  
That water was all we were wearin'  
To our __necks__ and kissin'  
Lord we were skinny dippin'  
_

Spencer swam even closer to the far embankment. She stubbed her toe on a rock that was submerged in the water. She looked down and noticed how shallow the water was the closer she got to the embankment. Spencer sat on the flat rock, which still allowed the water to cover her body so that only her neck and head were above the water. She sat patiently and quietly, knowing full well that Wren was just like her: never one to back down from a challenge and never one to not succeed. Spencer jumped back slightly when Wren suddenly reemerged.

"Damn!" he yelled. "I hit my foot. The water is shallow over here."

Spencer slightly smiled at Wren, partly because she understood his pain and had done the same exact thing and partly because he was adorable when he looked upset and helpless at the same time. Wren stumbled to gain his footing in the shallow water. Once his feet were firmly planted on the river's bottom, Wren stood up, rising out of the water to where the water rested slightly above his waist. Spencer looked up at him as he towered over her. Wren lowered his head towards Spencer and rested his forehead on Spencer's.

"What do I win?" Wren asked as he stared intently into her eyes. Spencer stared back into his eyes trying to match the same intensity. Wren glanced at her lips, then back into her eyes, then finally landed his gaze onto her lips. He nestled his head closer to Spencer's, leaving virtually no space between the two of them as his nose touched hers. Spencer brushed her bottom lip against his upper lip and then vice versa before initiating the parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen as Spencer threw her arms aroundhis neck. And with that, Spencer became the initiator and the aggressor rather than only a willing participant. She was no longer Melissa's younger sister. She was THE Hastings. Spencer smiled in between kisses while making a mental note that she needed to add extracurriculara similar to skinny dipping in her activities.

_Ohh yeahhh  
Lord we were skinny dippin'_


End file.
